Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Voici le récit du mariage d'Eomer et de Lothiriel, en l'an 3020 du Quatrième Age...ce one shot fait partie d'un défi de fanfiction organisé par le forum 'Le poney Fringant.


_Avant propos :_

_Ce petit one shot est partie intégrante d'un défi de fanfiction lancé par le forum 'Le poney Fringant', où un vote aura lieu dès demain…_

_Le titre est tiré d'une chanson du dernier album de Francis Cabrel, 'Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?'._

_Je voudrais par la présente remercier celles dont le soutien m'aide toujours à écrire : Ella (remerciement spécial, elle a tout relu), Elro (bisous fifille), Estel (ma petite), Albane-Laessiel(bisous à ma toute-petite), Fro (merci à toi aussi), et la cousine Yotma (merci pour le soutien)._

_En espérant que ça vous plaira…_

_**« Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties»**_

_Edoras, an 12 du Quatrième Age…_

Eomer est assis dans son bureau, son fils Elfwine, six ans, occupe ses genoux…blond comme les blés, l'enfant a l'air d'un petit angelot, et il fait la fierté de son père. Elfwine demande alors, curieux :

« Dis, comment tu t'es marié avec maman ? »

Alors, pour satisfaire la curiosité insatiable de son fils, Eomer entreprend de se souvenir de cela, et son esprit remonte le temps jusqu'à ces jours où venait de se terminer la Guerre de l'Anneau…

_Année 3020 du Quatrième Age, Edoras_

_Appartements du roi_

Eomer, roi de Rohan, posa doucement sa couronne sur sa tête blonde aux cheveux soigneusement lissés et coiffés. D'un geste machinal, il vérifie son col, sa tunique de velours vert, sa cape de velours rouge, et interroge son reflet dans le miroir, en face de lui, qui lui renvoie le reflet d'un homme blond, aux yeux bleus, dans la force de l'âge, au regard déjà usé et mûri. Etait-ce bien lui, Eomer fils d'Eomund, roi de Rohan ?

Voilà déjà un an qu'il était devenu roi, dans la fureur et le sang, sur le champ de bataille du Pelennor, et il avait cru perdre à la fois sa sœur et l'homme qui lui avait servi de père…Par chance, sa sœur avait survécu, et était maintenant heureuse, mariée à Faramir, prince d'Ithilien. Par une curieuse ironie, c'était à son mariage qu'il avait rencontré celle qui dans quelques heures serait son épouse…

_L'année précédente, épousailles de Faramir et Eowyn, Edoras_

Arborant un sourire de circonstance, Eomer, roi de Rohan depuis quelques mois, n'en pense pas moins. Voyant sa sœur, souriante et passionnée auprès de son époux, il se rappelle que bientôt il sera seul à Edoras, seul pour relever un royaume en ruines, et que la bienfaisante et attentive présence d'Eowyn ne sera plus qu'un doux souvenir.

Le regard bleu du roi parcourt alors l'assistance, et son regard tombe sur une jeune femme, assise. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux châtain clair, nattés et relevés en un chignon tressé de fils d'argent retenu à l'arrière de la tête. Ses yeux bleu-gris semblent ne rien voir, mais il lui semble y lire la même solitude que celle qui l'étreint à cet instant.

Il se tourne alors vers son aide de camp et lui demande :

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? »

L'aide de camp s'incline, et revient avec l'information : il s'agit de Lothiriel, fille du prince gondorien Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Eomer répond à peine et reste là, fasciné par la beauté de la jeune femme. Quelle beauté, mais quelle solitude aussi !

Mais ce moment de flottement ne dure pas longtemps, il secoue la tête : même s'il a cru voir dans les yeux de Lothiriel l'écho de sa propre solitude, il ne doit pas se faire d'illusions. Pourtant, il veut faire sa connaissance, mais il hésite encore…quel homme digne de ce nom irait voir une femme ainsi seule ?

Se levant finalement de son trône après moult atermoiements, il se dirige vers l'endroit où elle est assise. Lothiriel, surprise par une si auguste visite, se lève brusquement et fait tomber sa chaise en faisant sa révérence. Eomer, souriant et ayant une forte envie de rire, remet la chaise à sa place et relève gentiment la jeune femme en disant :

« Point de précipitation, mademoiselle… »

Lothiriel l'avait regardé, et, au mépris de la moindre étiquette, s'était mise à rire, d'un beau rire en cascade. Il avait ri aussi, et c'était comme cela que tout avait commenc

Bien sûr, son premier étonnement, le lendemain, avait été de se découvrir amoureux comme un écolier, et de ne pas pouvoir oublier un seul instant le beau visage de Lothiriel. Sa décision avait vite été prise, et il avait demandé à un émissaire de porter une demande officielle à Dol Amroth. Bien que le parti fût royal, Imrahil, bien qu'il désirât de toutes ses forces marier sa fille, qui avait déjà dépassé l'âge normal du mariage, refusa tout d'abord. En effet, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient en bonne entente depuis des siècles, les préjugés avaient la vie dure, qui présentaient les rohirrim comme des gens sauvages et barbares. Imrahil, bien qu'il l'eût côtoyé au combat et appris quelque peu à le connaître lors des conseils qui avaient préparé l'attaque à la Porte Noire, rechignait tout de même à lui donner sa fille en mariage, de peur qu'elle ne soit malheureuse là-bas.

Le roi de Rohan s'était senti encore plus triste et solitaire, mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner sans combattre. Profitant d'une visite officielle en Gondor, il avait été rendre visite à Imrahil. Celui-ci l'avait reçu avec honneur mais s'était renfermé dès qu'il avait abordé le sujet…

Eomer se souvenait du discours qu'il lui avait tenu, citant les liens d'amitié qui liaient le Gondor et le Rohan, puis en venant à sa propre famille, en citant Morwen, sa grand-mère, qui était Gondoréenne. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler autant, mais il voulait prouver à Imrahil qu'il n'était pas un barbare sans érudition ni savoir-vivre. Il voulait aussi lui parler des sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers sa fille, mais ils avaient été interrompus par l'irruption de Lothiriel dans le bureau de son père, véritable passionaria venue plaider sa cause…

Mais le prince souhaitait encore réfléchir, muni de ces nouveaux éléments, et Eomer repartit donc en Rohan seul. Au bout d'un mois, alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus, lui était parvenue la réponse d'Imrahil, qui cette fois acceptait…

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le prince de Dol Amroth avait fini par accepter, mais le fait était l : dans quelques heures il serait marié à la femme qui avait pris son cœur. Il sourit à son image, arrangea la précieuse fibule qui retenait sa cape de velours, et attendit qu'on vienne le chercher en faisant les cent pas…

_Edoras, appartements de la reine_

Lothiriel, encore enveloppée dans des serviettes de bain, laisse ses femmes lisser ses longs cheveux, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait devenir reine du Rohan, elle la princesse délaissée que personne ne voulait épouser, faisant encore un meilleur mariage que ses sœurs. Alors qu'elles s'étaient mariées très tôt, personne n'avait demandé sa main, et elle n'avait plus voulu paraître en public, ulcérée de cela…

Pourtant, mue par elle ne savait quel instinct, elle avait accepté d'accompagner son père et ses frères aux épousailles du prince Faramir, à Edoras. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Eomer, qui n'était rien de moins que le roi de Rohan. Il était venu la voir, et elle, impressionnée, avait manqué faire tomber sa chaise en se levant brusquement, le summum du ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas fait un mouvement, ni n'avait ri, se contentant de retenir ladite chaise…

Elle n'avait jamais vu de Rohirrim d'aussi près auparavant, et avait été surprise de voir que, contrairement aux rumeurs qui couraient à leur propos, il était instruit et nullement barbare. Ils avaient alors commencé à parler, de tout et de rien, mais elle avait pu sentir à travers sa façon d'être une fêlure qui l'avait émue…un aussi grand et courageux guerrier – aux dires de son père – avait donc des faiblesses ? Il faut dire aussi qu'avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds le roi était loin d'être laid, et elle était tombée sous son charme tout de suite, alors qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir tomber amoureuse un jour…Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre quel était ce sentiment nouveau, et elle avait fini par l'admettre en même temps qu'elle avait appris qu'Eomer avait demandé sa main et que son père l'avait refusée. Découvrir qu'elle pouvait être aimée lui avait rendu confiance en elle…

Alors elle avait ruminé sa défense pendant quelques temps, puis avait fait irruption dans le bureau de son père, et avait commencé à tempêter, sans faire attention à la présence d'Eomer, dont elle ne s'aperçut qu'après. Imrahil, interdit, ne disait plus rien, et Eomer la regardait…Alors ils s'étaient regardés longuement, regard dans regard, et elle avait lu dans les yeux bleus du roi de Rohan tout son amour et toute sa détermination.

Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffi, et le roi était reparti bredouille en Rohan. Alors avait commencé pour Lothiriel une guerre d'usure pour convaincre son père de la laisser épouser Eomer. Imrahil, de son côté, tentait de mieux connaître le royaume de Rohan, ses habitants, ses coutumes et, quand il avait été totalement rassuré, il avait donné son accord, non sans avoir laissé un bon moment sa fille dans l'expectative pour tester la profondeur de ses sentiments…

L'appel de ses femmes tira Lothiriel de ses pensées. Pendant qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, elles l'avaient habillée de sa robe de mariée et l'avaient coiffée. Sa robe était blanche, faite dans un tissu léger tramé de fils de soie argentée, avec une encolure ronde qui dévoilait une partie de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient mêlés de fils d'or, et ses femmes les avaient simplement laissés pendre dans son dos, en une coiffure qui paraissait naturelle mais était en fait tenue par des épingles pour éviter que les mèches ne bougent sous le voile.

Le grand voile de dentelles des reines de Rohan était posé sur une chaise, et le grand manteau de velours sur une autre, et sur un coussin de velours rouge était posé le diadème qu'elle porterait jusqu'à ce qu'Eomer pose sur sa tête la couronne royale, à la fin de la cérémonie.

Elle jeta un regard sur son image dans le miroir, et se reconnut à peine dans cette icône parée comme une châsse. En effet, les joyaux de la Couronne avaient été sortis à son intention, et elle portait plusieurs bracelets et quelques bagues de facture rohirrim.

L'une des servantes posa le long voile sur sa tête, et une autre fixa sur sa tête le léger diadème d'or et de pierres précieuses. Le lourd manteau royal serait disposé sur ses épaules juste avant de commencer la cérémonie, aussi ses servantes, souriant et s'inclinant, se retirèrent, laissant la future reine seule avec ses pensées…

Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas détruire le chef d'œuvre construit par ses servantes, Lothiriel s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda devant elle la cité, Edoras, décorée de mille couleurs pour l'occasion, car l'on n'avait pas vu de mariage royal depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Un mariage est une occasion heureuse, alors pourquoi se sent-elle soudain l'envie de pleurer comme une enfant ? Des sentiments mêlés noient son cœur, amour, émotion…elle réalise vraiment à cet instant qu'elle va devoir quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour diriger un peuple, chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Cette idée l'avait bien sûr effleurée, elle n'avait pas accepté sans réfléchir, mais cela lui semble tellement tangible à présent…tout à l'heure, elle sera reine du Rohan, compagne du roi et mère de ses futurs enfants. Pourtant, cela ne lui fait pas tellement peur, car elle l'aime assez pour affronter le quotidien avec lui…en effet, sa solitude l'avait frappée tout d'abord, qu'il essayait de dissimuler sans le pouvoir totalement. C'était un homme seul, malgré la compagnie qui l'entourait toujours, économe de ses pensées et de ses émotions, les réservant à ses seuls intimes. Au fur et à mesure de leurs fiançailles, qui avaient duré plus de six mois, elle avait appris à le connaître progressivement, affermissant ses sentiments dans cette communion où deux âmes se réunissent et se reposent. Elle était venue vivre à Edoras, chaperonnée, comme il se devait, et avait appris quelque peu à parler la langue du cru, le rohirric, aux accents rudes et cassants… elle la comprenait maintenant assez bien, mais ne la parlait que peu, sa voix ne parvenant pas à prendre les sons gutturaux encore assez bien. En plus de cela, elle s'était initiée aux coutumes rohirrim, et avait découvert la richesse de leur culture…

Pourtant, si elle s'inquiétait encore, elle était sûre d'une chose : Eomer était l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec lequel elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours, et le reste n'avait aucune importance…

Alors entra son père, Imrahil. Comme les hommes de sa race, il avait les yeux gris et des cheveux noirs des descendants d'Elfes, et une prestance inégalable malgré son âge maintenant avancé, qui ne l'avait pas empêché de combattre lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il s'avança vers sa fille et resta bouche bée, incapable de dire un mot devant sa beauté sur le coup, puis il prit sa main et dit :

« Tu es resplendissante, Lothiriel… »

Lothiriel pouvait sentir, derrière le masque impassible de son père, toute l'émotion qui se dégageait de lui. Imrahil n'avait pas pour habitude d'étaler ses sentiments, mais là ressortaient son amour pour sa fille ainsi que sa fiert

Il était habillé de sa tenue de velours princière, bleue, et sur sa poitrine le cygne de Dol Amroth s'étalait orgueilleusement, brodé soigneusement. Un simple cercle d'or muni d'une gemme ceignait son front, témoin de sa dignité princière.

Mais il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, le prince savait que le temps était venu de donner sa fille à celui qui deviendrait son mari. Pourtant, il avait si longtemps désespéré de trouver un mari pour sa fille qu'il avait encore un peu de peine à y croire…mais Lothiriel était si rayonnante de bonheur qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait fait ses adieux la veille, alors pourquoi ce déchirement ? Elle était si belle, si délicate mais pleine de force, comme l'était sa défunte épouse, comme un roseau qui plie parfois mais ne rompt jamais. Et c'est elle, cavalière émérite, quelquefois sauvage comme le vent des plaines, qui ferait le mariage le plus adapté à sa personnalité…le destin avait parfois de ces retours…

En souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il tendit son bras à sa fille qui le prit pendant que les servantes disposaient le lourd manteau sur les épaules de la jeune femme…

_Appartements du roi_

Près d'Eomer, enfin prêt, se tiennent ses témoins : Faramir, prince d'Ithilien et Intendant de Gondor, son beau-frère, et Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor. Tous deux sont mariés depuis un an, à quelques mois près, et tentent d'apaiser la nervosité du jeune roi de Rohan, nervosité bien légitime de futur marié.

Le roi et l'Intendant devisent gaiement, mais Eomer a peine à s'intéresser à leur discussion, il tente de se remémorer ce qu'il devra dire tout à l'heure mais il lui semble que son cerveau refuse d'obtempérer…

Il fait les cent pas, mais Faramir finit par se mettre devant lui en disant :

« Vous devriez vous asseoir… »

Eomer se laissa tomber sur le premier siège qui vint, un peu honteux de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter Sauron dans un combat désespéré, pourquoi devrait-il craindre de se marier ? Elessar et Faramir devaient le trouver bien ridicule…

Mais nulle moquerie dans le regard de ces deux hommes, juste de la joie, tous deux étaient passés par là et le savaient fort bien. Elessar dit alors :

« Après Faramir qui a épousé votre sœur, nos deux pays vont être encore plus liés puisque vous épousez la fille d'Imrahil… »

Eomer acquiesça en souriant, puis se leva en disant :

« Nous avons assez vécu pour la guerre, maintenant préservons la paix… »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Nous pourrons dire que nous aurons préservé la paix quand nos enfants auront grandi et seront devenus adultes sans qu'ils connaissent la guerre…rude tâche, s'il en est… »

Eomer acquiesça, et son serviteur entra alors pour déposer le lourd manteau royal sur ses épaules, c'était signe que tout était prêt et pouvait commencer. Faramir et Elessar, après un dernier sourire, sortirent

Eomer resta seul, son lourd manteau lui pesant sur les épaules, attendit qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener dans la grande salle…

Dans la grande salle, tout était rempli de monde. Près du trône royal attendaient Arwen et Eowyn, vêtues de robes précieuses et chacune le front ceint d'une gemme. Faramir et Elessar les rejoignirent, et attendirent les mariés…de l'autre côté se trouvaient les trois fils d'Imrahil, Elphir, Ercherion et Amrothos, accompagnés de leurs épouses respectives.

Alors arriva Eomer, le premier, comme il se devait. Il resta debout près du trône, tentant de paraître sûr de lui, mais les personnes qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient percevoir sa nervosité…Eowyn surtout, qui n'avait pas revu son frère depuis son propre mariage, le trouvait quelque peu changé, mais heureux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu…

Alors entra au bras de son père Lothiriel, et toute l'assistance se tut, subjuguée, car elle semblait une apparition…le voile de dentelles retombait gracieusement sur son visage, mais ne cachait en rien son sourire rayonnant.

Imrahil lui sourit lorsqu'il la laissa près de son époux, et Eomer lui prit la main, comme il se devait, pour échanger les serments. Chez les Rohirrim le mariage consistait en un engagement pris devant la communauté, comme quoi les époux s'engageaient l'un envers l'autre…

Debout devant le trône et les bannières, Eomer, serrant fort la petite main de Lothiriel dans la sienne, dit d'une voix claire et grave, en rohirric :

« Moi, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, roi de Rohan, je me donne à toi comme époux…tu seras mon épouse estimée, la maîtresse et la dame de ma maison, de mes biens et de mes chevaux, tu porteras mes enfants, et je t'aurai toujours en honneur, en mon lit et en mon logis, prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me prendre… »

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, et il voyait ses yeux briller derrière le voile…c'était maintenant à elle de parler, et sa voix légère aux accents encore gondoriens s'éleva :

« Moi, Lothiriel, de la maison de Dol Amroth, fille d'Imrahil, je me donne à toi comme épouse dévouée, maîtresse de ta maison, de tes biens et de tes chevaux, de mon plein gré, pour être en ton logis, en ton lit, porter tes enfants et rester en ta compagnie jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne… »

Elle parlait lentement, pour bien détacher les mots et se faire comprendre, ainsi que pour affermir sa voix, mais le destinataire de ces mots ne voyait qu'elle, n'entendait qu'elle. Quelques reniflements se firent entendre dans l'assistance, mais tous étaient sous le charme de ce moment si fort en émotions. Arwen et Elessar se regardèrent et se sourirent, ainsi que Faramir et Eowyn…

Alors le héraut du roi dit :

« Ils se sont engagés devant nous, qu'ils soient à présent mari et femme… »

Selon la tradition, seulement à ce moment Eomer pouvait soulever le voile de son épouse pour l'embrasser…d'une main un peu tremblante, il souleva le voile de dentelles et embrassa tendrement Lothiriel, qui rougit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais elle n'avait encore jamais été embrassée en public, surtout devant tant de monde.

Maintenant qu'elle était devenue l'épouse d'Eomer, il était temps pour Lothiriel de devenir reine de Rohan. Une servante s'approcha, enleva son diadème et attendit, le voile dans les mains. Les fils d'or qu'elle avait dans les cheveux scintillèrent à la lumière des torches alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant Eomer, sur un coussin de velours. Il prit alors la couronne qu'Elfhelm lui apporta, la souleva et la posa sur la tête de Lothiriel, avant de lui tendre ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. Alors le héraut s'écria d'une voix forte :

« _Hail Lothiriel queen ! »_

L'assemblée reprit l'exclamation, puis Eomer s'écria d'une voix forte :

« Peuple de Rohan ! Je te présente aujourd'hui mon épouse, Lothiriel. Qu'elle soit ta reine et que ta foi aille aussi à elle ! »

Alors les rohirrim présents s'agenouillèrent, pendant que les invités de marque s'inclinaient. Lothiriel ne savait que faire, et Eomer s'aperçut de son trouble, aussi lui reprit-il la main pour la mener vers le trône qui désormais serait le sien. Le couple royal resta debout sous les applaudissements qui reprirent de plus belle…Eomer regarda Lothiriel, et elle se détendit enfin puis sourit franchement. Le sourire aux lèvres, la main dans la main, les deux souverains du Rohan firent face à leurs invités, les doigts unis dans un tendre soutien mutuel…

« Et après, papa ? »

Brusquement rappelé à la réalité, le roi baissa le regard sur son fils et lui dit :

« Il n'y a pas d'après, Elfwine, il n'y a que le présent et le futur…laissons dormir le passé là où il est. »

Souriant, l'enfant sauta de ses genoux pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère qui entrait. Eomer sourit à son épouse en se disant que décidément rien ne servait d'exhumer le passé, maintenant seul lui importait le futur…

**FIN**


End file.
